wiki_canciones_fanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Get Up, Get Loud, Get Tough
primera cancion escrita Letra (Hello? Get up!) I don't wanna hear that I can't 'cuz I can I'm getting closer everyday Don't tell me I'm not When I know that I am Just shut up 'cuz you're in my way It's work, but I know the drill When there's a way, there's a will You gotta get up, get up, get up You gotta get out, get loud, get tough 'Cuz winners never quit And quitters never win There's no more giving up No more giving in So get up, get up, get up (get up!) Make up your mind One more time Won't sweat 'Cuz the future is in my control At least that's what I tell myself Can't trip when it looks like I'm moving the goal 'Cuz crying isn't gonna help My best is something to beat Never admit to defeat You gotta get up, get up, get up You gotta get out, get loud, get tough 'Cuz winners never quit And quitters never win There's no more giving up No more giving in So get up, get up, get up (get up!) Make up your mind One more time Shut off those voices in your head Give it some despair and some sweat Breathe in and jump without a net Just live before you're dead One, two three! You gotta get up, get up, get up You gotta get out, get loud, get tough 'Cuz winners never quit And quitters never win There's no more giving up No more giving in So get up, get up, get up (get up!) Make up your mind Yeah, yeah, baby Get up, get up, get up Get out, get loud, get tough Get up, get up, get up Get out, get loud, get tough Get up, get up, get up Get out, get loud, get tough Get up! letra en español (Hola ? Levántate !) No quiero oír que no puedo ' cuz que puedo me estoy acercando cada día No me digas que no soy Cuando sé que estoy Cállate ' cuz que estás en mi camino Es un trabajo , pero sé que el taladro Cuando hay un camino , hay una voluntad Tienes que levantarte , te levantas , te levantas Tienes que salir , gritar alto, duro ' Cuz ganadores nunca se rinden y rinden nunca ganan No hay más renunciar no más ceder Así que levántate , levántate , levántate ( levántate! ) Decídete Una vez más No va a sudar 'Cuz el futuro está en mi control Por lo menos eso es lo que me digo No se puede disparar cuando parece que me estoy moviendo la meta "Porque el llanto no va a ayudar Mi mejor es algo para vencer Nunca admitir la derrota Tienes que levantarte , te levantas , te levantas Tienes que salir , gritar alto, duro ' Cuz ganadores nunca se rinden y rinden nunca ganan No hay más renunciar no más ceder Así que levántate , levántate , levántate ( levántate! ) Decídete Una vez más Apague esas voces en tu cabeza Dale un poco de desesperación y un poco de sudor Inhale y saltar sin red sólo vivo antes de que esté muerta Uno, dos y tres! Tienes que levantarte , te levantas , te levantas Tienes que salir , gritar alto, duro ' Cuz ganadores nunca se rinden y rinden nunca ganan No hay más renunciar no más ceder Así que levántate , levántate , levántate ( levántate! ) Decídete Yeah, yeah , baby Levántate , levántate, levántate ¡Fuera, en voz alta, ponerse duro Levántate , levántate, levántate ¡Fuera , gritar alto, duro Levántate , levántate , levántate ¡Fuera, en voz alta, mano dura ¡Levántate! Curiosidades *es la version editada de la cancion get up get loud get tough. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de cheliz12 Categoría:Canciones exitosas